The present invention relates to a fishing dart.
Fish often run in schools near the bottom of a body of water and may essentially blanket an area of the bottom under such circumstances. A properly equipped fisherman may gather many fish under such conditions, without bait, merely by spearing them, since any object dropped among the masses of fish is bound to impale at least one fish each time the object is dropped.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a fish dart for catching fish without bait.
An object of the invention is to provide a fish dart of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture and used with facility and convenience to spear fish.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fish dart which functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to spear fish and haul them out of the water.